


Safety First!

by Chowybunga



Category: demon slayer - Fandom, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chowybunga/pseuds/Chowybunga
Summary: Zenitsu is starting to be treated a bit differently by his two companions
Relationships: Agatsuma Zenitsu/Hashibira Inosuke, Agatsuma Zenitsu/Hashibira Inosuke/Kamado Tanjirou, Agatsuma Zenitsu/Kamado Tanjirou, Hashibira Inosuke/Kamado Tanjirou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 562





	1. The den

"Tanjirooo" wailed Zenitsu who was dragging his feet and letting his arms hang in front of him, swaying as he walks. They had been walking for the whole day with only short stops as they head to their next mission which was in a small village which was going to take them days to get to. The mission, according to Tanjiro's crow, was to slay a demon that apparently shows up once every year at the same date to steal someone in the village, only to disappear for another year. The date just so happened to be next week which meant they had to get there quickly. 

"What's the matter Zenitsu?" Tanjiro asked kindly. 

"I'm so tired Tanjiro. And my feet hurt. Look! It's almost night time." Zenitsu points to the fading sun which cast a golden glow on the small group. Tanjiro turns around to look but stops and looks at Zenitsu without saying anything. "Tanjiro? Are you ok?" he asked. He has noticed that Tanjiro can do that sometimes, get distracted and stare at Zenitsu and Inosuke for a while.  
"Huh?" Tanjiro blinks a couple times before smiling and saying "Oh! I'm fine, sorry I got distracted for a second." He seems to remember what Zenitsu was talking about and shakes himself out of daze "Yeah it is getting pretty late, we should probably find a campground." 

"What the fuck are you two doing!?" Suddenly shouted Inosuke who was far ahead of the two as he was trying to prove earlier that he was the fastest and therefore the leader. "Can't you two keep up or are you that weak!" Even from the distance, Zenitsu can hear him chuckling to himself. Inosuke finally comes over to see what they're doing and Tanjiro says "It's getting dark so we need to find a safe place to sleep." Inosuke makes a noise of confusion and no doubt a face as well but is hidden from his boar mask. "Why can't we just sleep here? Hashabira Inosuke can sleep anywhere! HAHAHA." 

Tanjiro nods understandably, "But we have to find a safe place to sleep or else one of us could get hurt. And the leader should always make sure that everyone stays safe, Inosuke." This gives Inosuke pause as he thinks about what Tanjiro said and finally he huffs, steam puffing out of the boars nostrils. "Safe? I can keep any of my followers safe! Just you wait i'll be back after I find us the safest part of the forest!" he yells, already running off with a cloud of dust left behind him. 

"how do you do that?" Zenitsu asks in awe of Tanjiro's way of getting Inosuke to cooperate.  
"Hm? Do what?" Tanjiro asks, genuinely confused.  
"Ah nothin." Zenitsu mumbles, taken aback from Tanjiro's obliviousness of his way around the beastly boy. 

They both sat down for maybe 20 minutes while waiting for Inosuke to finish doing whatever he was doing. Zenitsu sat close to Tanjiro as it was getting dark and scary because he couldn’t see if anything was around him and kept hearing creaks and cracks throughout the forest which could be demons or even wild animals it could really be anything and he was going to die out here! Suddenly Zenitsu is drawn out of his spiraling thoughts by an arm thrown over his shoulders drawing him in close. He jumped and turned around to Tanjiro who said “It’s alright Zenitsu, there’s nothing to worry about.” he ended with a smile. It actually did calm him down a little bit from the reassurance in Tanjiro’s voice.  
Suddenly he realises how close they are and he can’t look away from the red head’s eyes. He has really pretty eyes, he thought. 

“HEY!” Tanjiro and Zenitsu both jolt and turn around to see Inosuke standing over them looking triumphant. “I found a den for us! So hurry up, it’s more difficult to keep you safe at night.” He says holding out his dual swords while looking around on alert. Wow he really must have taken what Tanjiro said very seriously, Zenitsu thought as he got up from the ground dusting himself off. “Come on, I’ll lead.” He declares before leading them through a long winding path. 

It was pretty dark at that point and Zenitsu kept tripping over loose branches and rocks, but every time before he could face-plant, Tanjiro who was walking behind him would quickly right Zenitsu by grabbing his arms or waist. “I’ve got you, clumsy.” he giggled after stabilising Zenitsu for maybe the fifth time. “Th-thankyou” he stuttered back with a red face. Thank god it was dark or else they might have seen him blushing. “We’re nearly there, try not to die would you.” Inosuke grumbled even though he would twitch every time Zenitsu tripped, like he was holding back from grabbing Zenitsu himself. 

They finally made it to a clearing which already had a fire pit dug out with sticks that Inosuke had already gathered thrown on. They were standing at the base of a small cliff where the trees made a sort of semi-circle around the mouth of a cave that went into the cliff. It was a perfect place for them to stay the night, they didn’t have to watch their backs from every direction and the trees left the area shaded and secluded from the forest. Zenitsu could hear a stream not far away which would be perfect for them to bathe the next day adn to fill up their water pouches. 

“Wow! This is the best Inosuke! You’ve found the best spot to stay for us. Thank you!” Tanjiro exclaims looking around, clearly pleased with the boars skills of survival in the wilderness. Inosuke hearing the compliments put his hands on his hips and puffed his chest out with a happy grunt making Zenitsu smile and say “Yeah, even I feel safer here, thanks Inosuke.” 

Soon they had lit the fire and had eaten some of their packed food, even Nezuko came and sat with them for a while and Tanjiro brushed her hair before she decided she was going back to sleep in her box. He’s so caring Zenitsu thought watching Tanjiro interact with his sister.  
Suddenly food was shoved into Zenitsu’s face blocking his view. “Here!” Inosuke yelled, “You haven’t eaten enough tonight, if you do not eat enough you will become weak and die.” Zenitsu, wide-eyed, carefully took the rice ball from Inosuke, oddly touched at his thought of him. Although Inosuke makes fun of Zenitsu for being weak, he does care for him in his weird wild way, like how a pack would look after each other. Zenitsu thanked him and kept eating, all the while Tanjiro sat across from them, watching with a smile on his face from the two’s interactions. 

Zenitsu suddenly yawned, only now remembering just how tired he was from the grewling hours of walking they had done during the day. Zenitsu started to lie down on the gorund when Inosuke springs up and asks “What are you doing?” while pointing down at the blonde boy. “Uh going to sleep?” he replies confused. Inosuke had removed his boar mask earlier while eating dinner so they, for once, can actually see the confusion on his face when he says “But I made us a den” he indicates towards the cave “for us to sleep in.”  
Zenitsu looks towards Tanjiro who looks as surprised as Zenitsu feels. “A den? You made us a den?” Tanjiro quietly asks. “Yes! A den. Are you two going deaf? I guess I must speak louder” before either of them could stop Inosuke starts shouting “I MADE US A DEN TO KEEP YOU GUYS SAFE WHILE WE SLEEP!” The two jolted “Inosuke! Stop! We can hear you fine, ok i’ll go to the den, ok?” Zenitsu says while covering his sensitive ears and starts getting up to head over to the apparent den Inosuke made for their safety which he has now made his top priority. Tanjiro chuckles to himself at Inosuke’s antics and starts heading over to the den as well. 

Inosuke heards them over and Zenitsu crawls in through the small opening to the bigger inside where he can stand up. His shoes are no longer scraping the stones of the cave and he curiously looks down to see piles and grass and flax covering most of the floor. Wow, Inosuke must have picked all of this and made a bed for us to sleep on Zenitsu thought, once again struck hard by Inosuke’s consideration of them. Tanjiro made it inside and gently places Nezuko’s box with her inside down on the floor. Something must have switched in Inosuke’s mind as he suddenly decided he wanted the other two down in the nest he created. He grabbed Tanjiro’s arm directing him to the left side of the nest and gruffly said “lie down.” and then walking behind Zenitsu and pushing him forward by his shoulders until he was in the middle, next to Tanjiro. Zenitsu could feel Inosuke start to push him down to the floor by his shoulders and didn’t resist it and went down, albeit a little confused as to what Inosuke wanted. 

Inosuke then came to lie down on the other side of Zenitsu. Zenitsu shrugged and lay down and suddenly realised he was in between Inosuke and Tanjiro. Inosuke placed his boar head and swords down while Tanjiro and Zenitsu did the same as sleeping with swords on was very uncomfortable. Zenitsu lay down on his side and realised he was facing Tanjiro who was looking at him. Zenitsu shivered and Tanjiro saw and concernedly asked “Are you cold? Here” before wrapping his right arm around Zenitsu’s shoulders pulling him towards Tanjiro’s chest where he placed his chin on top of Zenitsu’s head. Zenitsu was frozen, shocked and of course blushing like mad at the gesture. 

Suddenly behind Zenitsu he felt Inosuke shuffling forward until his bare chest was pressed up against Zenitu’s back with his left arm slung over his hip. Zenitsu could feel Inosuke snuffling the back of his neck causing him to squeak and give him goosebumps all over and to shiver once more. What is happening right now?! Zenitsu thought panicked to himself while sandwiched between his two closest friends. Both Tanjiro and Inosuke both seemed content in their positions as they were both protecting Zenitsu from both sides. This is actually pretty comfy he thought to himself and started drifting off to sleep and for once not afraid.


	2. A calming stroll

“Zenitsu” he felt a nudge to his arm, “wake up.” a voice whispered from his side. “Uuugh.” Zenitsu groaned out, blinking groggily and stretching his arms above his head until he heard a satisfying pop in his back. When his vision cleared he came face to face with Tanjiro who was crouched down next to Zenitsu. “Huh? Tanjiro, what?” he replied still confused from his sleep. “We need to start moving soon if we want to get to Kakunodate village before the demon appears. Inosuke is already up.” Only then does Zenitsu realise that Inosuke isn’t in the cave with them and that they had an impromptu cuddle session last night with himself in the middle. “Oh right” blushing from the memory “I’ll get up then.” 

Tanjiro smiles, stands and holds out his hand to help pull Zenitsu up. Zenitsu, not expecting Tanjiro’s strength gets pulled up fast causing him to stumble and right himself on Tanjiro who in turn wraps his arms around the blonde. He is reminded of how they were in a similar position last night and goddammit I’m blushing again, aren’t I? He thinks. “Sorry, I must be so annoying by how much I fall over. My Grandpa would say that I had two left feet if both those feet were broken.” But Tanjiro just smiles and says “I really don’t mind Zenitsu. And you may be clumsy now but I’ve seen you fight and when you do you’re very graceful and that's all that really matters.” 

Zenitsu gets a dreamy look on his face and gushes “You mustn’t praise me Tanjiroo, hehehe.” Tanjiro just chuckles, knowing that one of Zenitsu’s weaknesses was compliments. Zenitsu could be having another breakdown and Tanjiro would only have to compliment him once and the blonde turns to a giggly mush. “Come on Zenitsu, Inosuke is waiting.” 

They head outside where Inosuke emerges from the bushes holding all of their now full water pouches, obviously just returning from filling them up at the stream. “Finally awake, huh! I’ve been awake for hours! HA! I guess weaker individuals need more sleep.” He bellows while handing the water pouches to Tanjiro and Zenitsu. “Hours?” Tanjiro worriedly asks. “Everyone needs to get a good nights sleep Inosuke, do you not sleep well?” Inosuke smacks his chest while saying “Well I am not like everyone, am I?! I am much better HAHA! And besides when you sleep you are defenseless, anything could kill you!”   
Tanjiro and Zenitsu frown at Inosuke’s reasoning. “Inosuke… sleeping is very important.” An idea suddenly came to Zenitsu “You know when you sleep through the whole night your strength is supposedly at its highest.” I’m using one of Tanjiro’s tactics Zenitsu slyly thought. 

“...Highest?” mumbled inosuke to himself. “I’ll be even stronger?” he asks the other two who nod unanimously. “Huh....I’ll think about it.” Success! Zenitsu thought triumphantly, turning and smiling at Tanjiro who pauses and suddenly looks flustered. Tanjiro clears his throat and says to them while holstering Nezuko’s box on his back “We should get going now if we want to make it to Kakunodate on time.” 

The small group headed out of their secluded area, courtesy of Inosuke, and were on their way to Kakunodate. They had been walking in relative silence for hours now, all left to their thoughts. Zenitsu was thinking about how close he, Tanjiro and Inosuke had grown over the last couple of weeks together. Going from total strangers to a sort of family who looked out for one another. His relationship with Inosuke had probably been the most drastic change as when he first met him he was beaten to a bloody pulp by the wild boy while protecting Nezuko. The thought of it brings a frown to his face as he remembers the pain brought on by one of his now-close friends. 

“Did you step in shit, Monitsu?” Zenitsu is pulled from his thoughts by Inosuke walking beside him. He turns to look at Inosuke who isn’t wearing his boar helmet and is paying attention to him. “What? No I didn’t, why?” Zenitsu frowns and asks. Inosuke points at him “Because your face looks like you just stood in shit, that’s why.”   
“Oh. No, I’m just thinking about the time when you tried to get to Nezuko’s box at Kyogai’s mansion.” He says forlornly. Inosuke was uncharacteristically quiet at this and silently continues to walk next to Zenitsu. Tanjiro was ahead of them, seemingly also deep in thought. Zenitsu could hear the sounds of birds and the wind, leaving him a state of calm. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Huh?

“What?” the blonde asks the unfairly attractive boy. “I’m sorry about hurting you then. It wasn’t a fair fight. You weren’t fighting back, it was clear I was the best but I still hurt you.” He frowns staring at his fur covered feet. Then looking back up at Zenitsu he says with finality “But you and Takano are mine now so I will not hurt you.” He then walks off leaving a shocked Zenitsu behind. Mine? He even thinks like a beast Zenitsu thinks with a smile at the thought of him and Tanjiro being accepted by the wild boy. 

Ahead he can see Inosuke catch up to Tanjiro and ruffle his hair while laughing at Tanjiro’s complaints and half attempts to get him to stop. Zenitsu smiles at the scene and hurries to catch up with the two. “Inosuke! Quit it!” The red head whines, swatting at the other. Zenitsu notices Inosuke’s distraction with the other boy and promptly sticks his foot out in front of wild ones feet. Inosuke trips and face plants on the grass and just lays there. Zenitsu starts heartily laughing at his successful trick while Tanjiro only smiles but asks Inosuke if he’s ok. Inosuke suddenly springs up with a feral look on his face, smiling, or baring his teeth Zenitsu wasn’t sure. I’m fucked Zenitsu thought, already turning around to run away from the beast. 

“AAAH, GET BACK HERE MONITSU!” Inosuke yells while chasing the blonde. 

Tanjiro watches from the sidelines, humoured by his friends games. Both boys meant a great deal to him, and of course his little sister. From Zenitsu who made Tanjiro want to protect him from anything or anyone, although that is exactly what Zenitsu wants, for Tanjiro and Inosuke to protect him from everything which they happily do. To Inosuke who he liked teaching new things to and in return learned new interesting things about the blue haired boy. He thought back to last night where the three of them piled together in their den as he had the two very close to him. He really liked that, having Zenitsu curled up to his chest while Inosuke covered his back. Tanjiro remembers reaching over Zenitsu and running his fingers through Inosuke’s surprisingly soft hair. The boy clearly had some grooming abilities then. When he thought of having the two cuddled up like that he got a warm feeling in his chest, a feeling of content and happiness. It’s strange, he thinks to himself, he doesn’t feel like he did with his brothers or sisters. He feels...more, different, but a good different. 

He’s pulled out of his musing from a grunt up ahead of him and looks up to see Inosuke pinning Zenitsu down on his back while grinning triumphantly above him. Zenitsu looks out of breath from the running and dazed from being caught. Tanjiro sees sweat run down Inosuke’s back produced from wrestling Zenitsu down. He gets a funny feeling in his stomach as he sees the two, weird. Deciding to be the peace keeper he calls out to them. “Come on now guys, lets keep going.” Inosuke looks up from Zenitsu, still grinning and proclaims to Tanjiro, “I won of course, he is easy pickings” Zenitsu pouts at this on the ground “but I would still like to beat you one day Monjiro!” At this Tanjiro gets an image in his head about being in Zenitu’s position and feels his cheeks heating. “Ha ha” he laughs awkwardly “maybe after the mission, but for now we need to keep moving.” Not meeting Inosuke or Zenitsu’s eyes he shuffles past. 

Inosuke eventually lets Zenitsu up, only after he announces that Inosuke is the best which he grumbles out, having done this before and knows from experience that Inosuke wouldn’t let him up otherwise. The rest of the day they all continue to joke around with each other until the sun once again starts to set.


End file.
